Un jour chez les Mugiwaras
by Kiyuki80
Summary: Un jour comme les autres chez les mugiwaras ... enfin presque.


Le bateau de l'équipage était amarré sur une petite île du nom de Strange-Trees, l'île semblait inhabités et tout le monde avait eu quartier libre toute l'après midi jusqu'au soir pour visiter, puisqu'ils allaient rester quelques jours su cette île, autant en profiter. Quelques heures plus tard et tout le monde était rentré, on n'entendait aucun bruit sur le Merry, ou presque ...

-Chuuut, ils vont nous entendre !

Pour préciser, tous les membres de l'équipage, sauf deux, étaient devant la porte de la cuisine et par la même occasion, essayaient de faire le moins de bruit possible. Pourquoi vous dites-vous ? Eh bien il se trouve que les deux personnes manquantes se trouvaient justement derrière cette porte. Rien de spécial jusque-là me direz-vous. Sauf que ces deux personnes étaient en train de parler et de faire des choses qui ne se font pas, des choses pas très catholiques ! ... Voyez-vous de quoi je parle ? Je pense que oui, d'ailleurs notre cuisinier Sanji fulminait, mais pas trop fort, il voulait quand même entendre, il se promettait de leurs faire leurs fêtent dès qu'ils auraient finis ! Les deux n'avaient pas eu de chances, une des personnes de l'équipage passait par là, je ne citerais pas le nom de cette personne qui les avaient entendu, secret confidentiel ! Je peux juste dire que c'est une rousse et qu'elle à attirer l'attention de tout le monde qui est ensuite venus se mettre devant la porte. Je vais vous apporter les paroles venant de derrière cette porte justement :

-Aaah Zoro c'est bizarre !

-Hum ... Quoi ?

-Bah c'est bizarre quand je passe ma langue dessus !

Une petite mare de sang venait de jaillir du nez de Nami, elle s'essuya rapidement et garda le mouchoir devant son nez au cas où il y aurait d'autres éruptions volcaniques.

On entendit le bretteur rire puis dire :

-C'est normal ! Tu n'aimes pas ?

On entendit le capitaine répliquer, mais il semblait quelque peu gêner par un objet dans sa bouche :

-Ch'i ! N'emplaiche ch'est gros comme che les ch'aime !

Eruptions volcanique de la part de Nami –encore mais en plus gros-, Ussop et Chopper ! Oui, j'ai bien dit Chopper, vous ne savez pas ce qu'il fait enfermer dans son laboratoire parfois ? Moi je le sais, il lit des trucs pervers ! Bon revenons au sujet, je m'égare. Notre sabreur répondit à son capitaine d'un ton mi- agacé, mi- amusé.

-Mais Luffy ! Te ... Tu sais ... T'es pas obligé de mettre tout dans ta bouche d'un coup !

Le cuisinier prit une jolie teinte rouge tomate et se cacha le visage pour pas que sa belle rousse ne voie son jolie minois tout rouge.

-Ahahah, Zoro t'es bête, t'as oublié que j'étais un homme élastique ?

Et de quatre ! Une quatrième irruption venant de la part de Sanji. Derrière la porte on entendit un grognement venant de la part du sabreur, un bruit sourd puis un Luffy tout joyeux qui cria cette phrase des plus …. étrange, mais bon venant de la part du capitaine, cela ne vous surprends sûrement pas :

-Ah ! Doucement Zoro, on dirait une bête sauvage ! Calme-toi ou tu n'auras pas ce que tu veux !

Nami n'en pouvait plus, courageusement, elle ouvrit la porte d'un coup de pied. Voulez-vous la suite ? Non ? Oui ? De toute façon je le donne qu'importe votre avis, je suis tellement généreuse ! Donc je reprends, elle ouvrit la porte d'un coup de pieds et là … Arrêt sur image ! Personne ne bougeait ou parlait, Nami son pieds toujours suspendu en l'air, les yeux écarquillée et la mâchoire pendante, Sanji debout droit comme un piquet, la bouche ouverte comme la rousse et la cigarette encore fumante à terre. Quand à chopper et Ussop, ils tenaient une pose des plus originale ! Les bras écarté au-dessus de leur tête dans un angle de 80° environ, le pied droit légèrement levé et replié. Ce qu'ils virent tous leurs avaient fait un choc ! Zoro était assis sur une chaise de la table et devant lui se tenait Luffy avec une glace à l'eau dans sa bouche, plusieurs autres glaces dans sa main gauche et avait la droite sur une bassine glaçons avec toute sorte de glaces ! Zoro aussi tenait la bassine et avait seule une glace au fruit rouge dans son autre main. D'ailleurs c'était le premier à réagir et dit d'un ton neutre :

-Vous avez l'air de vrais clowns ! Mais vous tombez bien, Luffy allait manger toute la glace, venez vous servir avant qu'il ne prenne tout.

Vous pensez tous la même chose que moi ? J'ai dit tout à l'heure qu'ils faisaient des choses qui ne se font pas, eh bien j'avais raison ! Manger et ne pas partager toute sortes de glaces plus délicieuses les unes que les autres, ça ne se fait pas et ce n'est pas très catholique de ne pas partager ! Les autres se reprenaient et faisaient des drôles de tête, je me demande ce qu'ils pensaient, ils entrèrent et Sanji prit la parole :

-Où avez-vous eu tout ça ? Zoro lui répondit puisque Luffy semblait occupé avec ses glaces.

-Bah ils étaient accrochés aux branches de quelques arbres, alors on les a cueillis. Sanji hocha la tête, il n'était pas surpris, lui-même avait vus ces arbres, certains portaient des bonbons, des chocolats, et pleins d'autres aliments, il avait même remplis un énorme sac et à ce qu'il vit, il n'y avait pas que lui vus que tout le monde en avait aussi profiter, il se rapprocha et prit une glace pour la donner à Chopper qui semblait avoir un peu de mal à en attraper une, il s'était imaginait une de ces scènes ! Il n'était pas très d'accord pour manger toutes ces glaces avant le diner, mais il laissa faire et en prit une aussi, il faisait un peu chaud sur cette île …

Tout redevint normal sur le bateau, car on pouvait entendre du bruit provenant de la cuisine dans un périmètre de deux kilomètres au moins.


End file.
